Tomb Raider: the adventures of Naruto and Lara
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: the names Naruto Namikaze, I've known Lara since we were kids and now we are raiding tombs together... but let's start out tale at the beginning where we raided our first BIG tomb and started this whole adventure. it all started when our ship wrecked in the Dragon's Triangle... then shit hit the fan real quick... come with me and hear my tale
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys I just want to let you know that my MAIN focus right as of right now are the stories immortal Mage, Magic Dragon Duelist and this story right here since I've been in the Tomb Raider Mood lately.**

**Just so you know I will be going through the games in chronological order to an extent as I will follow the games as so. **

**Tomb raider: Reboot (2013), tomb raider: anniversary, Tomb Raider: legend, and finally Tomb Raider Underworld will end the story with a few EXTRA chapters showing their life after all the Tomb Raiding… who knows I might just make it a series and after all that I MIGHT do a whole things where the dimension travel because of Naruto. I don't know and I have quite a bit of time to think on it.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto or Tomb Raider.**

Naruto looked around the island and found a camp site under a ledge with signs that the others from the ship were here before. Naruto checked his inventory and noticed that he has everything he needs for now. He has been trying to keep his abilities under wraps and only Lara Croft and her family know about his abilities and they have known him since he was little and as of recently he has been in a nice steady relationship with Lara.

Naruto hoped Lara is ok; she is all he really has left. She promised him that they would go to Japan eventually and find out more about his origins… to find out more about his people and the reason he has these abilities.

Naruto's head snapped up and looked towards where he came into the camp as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He saw a figure come around the corner and sighed in relief "Lara, thank Kami you're ok! I was so worried about you." Naruto said as Lara ran… or limped over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

When she calmed down Naruto looked at her and asked "Lara, tell me what happened while I get us a fire going."

Lara told him all about the cave she was in and all the things that happened after their boat got wrecked while Naruto breathed out a steady stream of fire onto the sticks and logs that he gathered along with bunches of grass.

After her tale she brought out a walkie-talkie and pressed in the button "Hello, Sam, anyone, can you hear me?" she called out into the microphone only to get a dead signal.

Lara brought out a video camera and scooted closer to her boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around her and used a technique he invented that used fire chakra to make his body radiate heat so that he can keep himself and Lara warm in this cold rainy storm.

As Naruto and Lara watched the recorded events leading up to the shipwreck they couldn't help but feel a sense of dread and they just knew that some of their friends, are going to die on this island, the only question is… who are those people going to be? After talking some more they decided to get a little bit of rest, they knew that they are going to need it.

When morning came Lara was the first to raise she gently nudged Naruto awake and they went to search for food and other things of necessity. They followed a path and saw a buck but it noticed them and fled somewhere into the surrounding forest.

Eventually they came across a stream and just across it hanging upside down happened to be a corpse… a corpse with a bow and some arrows in pretty good condition. Good thing Naruto made sure she knew how to shoot a bow and arrow among other weapons. You never know when you need to know how to use them. And so she went and climbed the tree using acrobatic skills.

After she grabbed onto the body she along with the body fell to the hard unforgiving ground. Naruto ran up to her "Lara, are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded slightly "y-yeah, I got stabbed yesterday and that fall aggravated it more than it was before. Are any of your skills good for healing?" she asked. Naruto nodded and told her to lay down and calm her muscles and her breathing as much as possible while he works on healing the wound. He put his hands over the hole in her side and muttered something under his breath as he palms started glowing green and the wound was healed in a matter of minutes… as if it were never there.

She then got up and the two of them jogged through the forest and found a few deer which they killed and made their way back to the camp to cook the meat and eat. Just as they made it back to camp it started pouring again.

While they were cooking the food Lara's Walkie-Talkie went off. "This is Conrad Roth, captain of the Endurance. We are shipwrecked on an island inside the Dragon's Triangle."

Lara pressed the talk button "Roth!" Lara said into the device.

"Lara!" Roth replied.

"You're alive!" Lara said

"Easy, Easy. Are you okay? What happened?" Roth asked.

"I remember the beach… then I all went black and I woke up in a cave…" she said tearing up a little "There was this crazy man, Roth… and a dead body." She said openly crying now.

"Oh god… where are you now, Lara? Are you safe?" Roth asked

"It was horrible. It's all my fault, this is all my fault-" Lara started

Naruto spoke up "Lara, this is not your fault. Haven't you noticed some odd things happening? Himiko was said to have power over storms. The Dragon's Triangle is said to have the most dangerous storms along with other odd happenings. We might be on to something. But we MUST prepare for the worst."

Roth spoke up "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto gently took the device form Lara "Yes Roth it's me."

Naruto heard Roth sigh in relief "Thank god, I feel much better knowing that you are with Lara." Roth said and paused before speaking up again "Lara Listen to me. I sent an SOS from the Endurance before I abandoned her. Hopefully someone caught it. I've spoken with the others. We're regrouping at my location."

Lara took the Walkie –Talkie from her boyfriend "Please come and get us…" Lara pleaded

Roth spoke again in a saddened but comforting voice "I have to stay here. You can do this Lara; Naruto always seems to pull miracles out of his ass. Remember when the three of us climbed snowden? You said that the key is knowing that all you've got to do is just** keep moving.**" (That bold was them both talking)"Just remember everything that Naruto and I have taught you, Lara. You're ready for this. And keep your radio on."

"Okay." Lara replied.

With that Naruto got up and put a hand on her shoulder "Come on, we've got to move onward. It's our only option and our only way to hopefully find a way off of this island. And to figure out this mystery." He told her as he helped her up and they move out of the camp and through the forest.

They moved back down the path they used earlier and came back to the stream where Lara got her bow, but it was different this time… how was it different you may ask… well music was being played nearby. From where, Naruto and Lara don't have a clue.

They came up to a hut and Lara called out "Hello! Is someone there?" after she said that the door on the hut opened and Naruto voiced his thoughts "Either this is a trap or it was the wind… what do you think Lara?"

Lara looked at him and sighed "We keep moving forward, so… into the hut we go." She said as they walked into the hut and as soon as they got in the door slammed shut from the wind and it wouldn't budge.

They came across a ladder leading down into the ground and Naruto's eye twitched "Well moving forward and onward." He said as he descended down the ladder with Lara following after him. When they got to the bottom they noticed a bunch of water that was in their way so walked into it, went through a few hand signs and the water parted away from him and Lara like Moses and the red sea.

When they got to a room that was dimly lit they looked around and found a few treasures along with a door that happened to be stuck. One of such treasures happened to be a Hannya Mask. They looked around the room some more and found some barrels that needed to be burned to continue so Naruto Lit em up and Lara walked into the room and found a LOT of rotting meat and… a makeshift axe which she handed to Naruto as he used it to open the door that was stuck.

After they pried the door open then descended farther down into the ground and into more water which Naruto simply made Part away from them again.

After a bit of walking the found a ladder leading up and both Naruto and Lara sighed in relief **"Finally, this damn place is creepy!"** they both said but Lara added in "But if we ever choose to be Tomb Raiders we will have to get used to this." Naruto nodded in agreement.

When they made it out and into the forest again they saw a light and smoke. As they got closer they heard Sam's voice. "Did you get that?"

They heard Reyes say "Got it!"

"We have a fire. Look for the smoke." Sam informed him.

"We're on our way." Reyes said.

Lara and Naruto walked around the corner "Lara! Naruto! You made it!" Sam said

"Sam, thank goodness!" Lara said with relief evident in her voice.

"Um… surprise…" Sam said. They saw a guy with a cane or a staff of some sort start to get up. "It's ok, he's one of us." Sam told the two of them.

"Sorry if I startled you. This place would make anyone a little jumpy. We just spoke to your crew… they're on their way." The man said.

Sam bent down to show her foot "Look, he bandaged my foot." She informed them.

"Oh, it was the least I could do. My manners, sorry… I'm Mathias." He said holding out one of his hands. "A teacher by trade… I'm not really cut out for island life, I'm afraid."

"Sweetie, you look exhausted, sit down." Sam told Lara who pulled her boyfriend down with her to have his natural body warmth keep her warm on this cold night. "Yeah…" she replied.

Mathias spoke up as he sat down "Sam here was just telling me about the Sun Queen."

"Right! Himiko!" Sam agreed.

"Can you tell me more, I'm intrigued." Mathias asked.

Sam leaned forward a little "Well, believe it or not, a couple thousand years ago, Himiko pretty much ran things in Japan." Sam started.

Lara interrupted her for a second "She loves telling this story."

"Himiko was Beautiful, Enigmatic… but also ruthless and powerful! Legend says she had shamanistic powers." Sam told them

Lara threw her hands up a little "And this is where she loses me." She spoke.

Mathias turned his head towards her "Well, there's always some truth to myths."

Sam started again "She commanded an army of samurai warriors, her magnificent stormguard. They rode the very winds into battle, laying waste to all who opposed them. They say the sun rose at Himiko's command and she ruled everything it's rays touched. From the mountains to the seas and beyond." Lara's vision started getting blurry until she passed out in Naruto's arms as he too found himself slipping into slumber form the events leading up to this story.

Thunder woke Lara and Naruto up "SAM?" Lara yelled when she noticed that she isn't in the area. "Mathias?" she called again "SAM!" she yelled out and ran to the edge of the camp "SHIT!" she said in frustration. She started walking while Naruto was thinking when she stepped in the wrong place and her foot got caught in a bear trap and she yelled out in pain "AAHHHHH!"

Naruto quickly ran over to her and pried the trap open and quickly healed her foot and leg. Right after he finished healing her the howling of wolves caught their attention. Naruto looked around "I don't like that sound of that…" he said with Lara agreeing.

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back with the second chapter… without farther waiting let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: is this really necessary? Anyway I do NOT own Naruto or Tomb Raider.**

The rushing footsteps of the wolves and the constant rustling of the bushes surrounding them put them on edge because it's dark out, it's raining, and the wolves have cover. Lara brought out her bow and got it ready while Naruto started glowing in certain parts of his body. Then…the wolves attacked. Lara Shot one whole Naruto impaled another with a chain that came out of his back. Two more chain came out of his body impaling two more. Then Lara finished off the last wolf with an arrow to the eye socket.

With that last wolf down Reyes came into view "Reyes!" Lara yelled.

Reyes yelled in a seemingly random direction "I Found Naruto and Lara!" she then walked up to them with Jonah and Alex close behind.

Jonah walked up and hugged Lara 'It's good to see you little bird." He said.

Lara smiled "I'm so glad you're here. Is Sam with you?" she asked.

Jonah shocked his head in the negative "She was with you." He told her.

Naruto chose to tell them that "She was here… with that man, Mathias. But Lara and I passed out. When we woke up they were both gone."

And older man scowled "You girl's shouldn't go wandering off." He scolded her.

"We need to find them." She said frantically.

Dr. Whitman stepped forward "uh, w-what. What about Roth?" he asked.

Reyes rose an eyebrow and thought _"since when do you care about Roth?"_ "Ok, let's split up. One us go with Lara and Naruto then meet up with Roth. The rest of us should fan out and look for Sam." She said.

Alex volunteered "I'll go with them."

Dr. Whitman looked around in slight panic "No, no… Let me." He told them.

Reyes brought a gun and held it out to him "You know how to use one of these?" she asked him with a curious expression on her face the also showed her disbelief in this so called archeologist.

"It's… been a while. It, it's all coming back to me." Whitman said.

Reyes walked away with Alex backing up "Get to Roth. We'll find Sam and this Mathias guy." He informed them.

They walked for a little bit and came back to the camp fire that was lit earlier when Naruto and Lara met up with Sam and Mathias. Lara sat down with Naruto putting his arms around her to keep her warm. Whitman looked nervous "you sit, uh… you sit here. I'll, uh… I'll check up ahead." He pretty much ordered them.

After he walked away Naruto turned her head and leaned down slightly and kissed Lara "I really don't trust that guy he seems… off somehow, I can't seem to get a handle on it. But I think he might betray us in the future… let's, let's just be careful around him. I don't know what agenda he has but I don't think it helps us in any way and I don't think he cares if any of us die… I think he only cares about his reputation." Naruto whispered in her ear and then kissed her again as she snuggled closer into his warm body.

Naruto and Lara got up after she rested a little to get a bit of energy back and started jogging down a trail when they heard Dr. Whitman's voice. "Lara, Naruto! I think I found something!" he yelled out with Naruto and Lara rushing to his location. "Just head up the hill!" They heard him yell again. "Look for the Large Gate!"

Naruto and Lara came across a bridge and saw two wolves staring them down Naruto put both his hands on the ground and two spikes of earth impaled them. After traveling little bit father they saw the gate along with Whitman. "It's fascinating." He said.

Lara looked at the markings on the gate with Naruto. They looked at each other and nodded 'We've seen these markings before… they must be ritualistic." She informed Whitman.

He pointed to a picture "This female image is particularly interesting." He said

Naruto walked up to the image and ran his hand across it. "It seems like it was made quite recently. That does nothing to settle my nerves about this island… in fact all it does is make me slightly more paranoid than I should be." Naruto said.

"They were made by those islanders no doubt" Dr. Whitman declared. "Judging by the wrecks out there, they were once like us… survivors… remarkable."

Lara scowled "Yes, well let's hope we don't become murderers too." She muttered under her breath.

Whitman ignored her statement "See if you can work the other one Naruto."

Naruto looked at the wheel "The handles missing let me check around real quick." He said as he walked into the brush and made a handle out of stone and walked back. "I found the handle or… a handle."

With that said Naruto and Dr. Whitman cranked the stone door open and they rushed under it before it could close… or crush them. As they walked Whitman started rambling "That female figure on the gate. Given the age of the symbols, it could be the sun queen… "

"Himiko?" Naruto asked.

Lara chucked a little despite the situation they are in. "Are you sure you're not channeling Sam, Dr. Whitman?" she asked which Got Naruto to chuckle as well.

"Well, there's no doubt, Himiko had power. Some say shamanistic, elemental!" Whitman lectured while Naruto and Lara rolled their eyes since they were the ones, along with Sam who told him that.

"A woman wields that much Power and sooner or later it gets called witchcraft!" Lara informed him.

Even though the two could not see it Whitman scowled a little "We shouldn't discount anything. Even what may seem to us, irrational. We still have much to learn about the world."

Lara sighed "You sound like my father…" she told him.

"It could be one hell of a story, Lara." Whitman said. Meanwhile Naruto was scowling as he looked underneath the underneath at Whitman's words and tried to find out what his goal, his real goal is in all of this.

"Not if we don't live to tell it." Naruto said.

"Soon they came across a shrine which had lit candles "Incredible, it IS Himiko!" Whitman said with joy in is voice.

Lara got nervous "But look, the bowl and the candles. Why is she still being worshipped?" she wondered aloud.

Naruto chuckled "Maybe the people on this island have been here so long they have begun to go crazy and started doing what the people of old did as a way to appease her spirit and give them a way home." He said.

Whitman smiled "This island, it must have once been part of Yamatai! The both of you were right!"

The Lost Kingdom!" Lara gasped.

"It's like finding Atlantis!" Dr. Whitman said.

Naruto laughed "ha, there is no evidence to support Atlantis being real, while there was evidence for Yamatai so it's not even close to the same likeness.

"But this is real Dr. Whitman we're not standing on a myth!" Lara scolded him.

"No, we're standing on a gold mine!" Whitman said

They heard branches breaking and saw some dude who looked Russian "Come, your friends are hurt." The man told them.

"Probably by them!" Lara whispered to Whitman and her boyfriend.

"Get back!" Whitman said while pointing his gun at them.

"They can't be trusted!" She whispered again as she saw another man up on a ledge with a bow.

"You still have a gun." She told him.

"I don't want any trouble." Whitman said.

"No!" Lara Pleaded.

"We'll come." Whitman said as he surrendered.

"Noooo!" Lara cried out.

"But I insist that afterwards, you take us to whoever's in charge!" he ordered them.

"**What are you doing!"** Naruto and Lara asked.

"Be quiet!" Whitman yelled at her. "I'm handling this!"

Lara drew her bow and got ready to shoot but was tackled by one of the men and another tackled Naruto to the ground as well.

"No please!" Whitman yelled.

"Get off!" Lara yelled at them as she struggled and saw Naruto had been knocked out.

They tied Lara's hands together but didn't bother with Naruto's hands as they just left him on the ground. They picked her up and pushed her forwards.

Naruto woke up pretty quick and saw the soldiers and quickly killed them and moved around looking for Lara and arrived just in time to see Lara make her FIRST KILL! Naruto is proud to say that is girlfriends first kill was a headshot with a pistol that had ONE SINGLE BULLET!

Naruto ran up to her "LARA!" she whipped her head around and rushed towards him and tackled him into a hug and cried and muttered some ramblings. Naruto couldn't blame her since she made her fist kill so it's understandable that she would be emotional about it.

After she calmed down Naruto stood up and helped her to her feet. When she steadied herself she walked over and picked up the gun as well as her bow. Along with some arrows. Naruto searched the men that he killed before and found some more ammo for Lara's new pistol.

"Lara, here's some Ammo for the Pistol… you're going to need it. Things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out." Naruto told her.

Lara hugged him again and pleaded in a soft voice "Please, promise me that you won't leave me! Promise me!"

Naruto smiled softly and hugged her a little tighter then loosened his grip and kissed her forehead not really caring about the dirt and blood on it. He leaned in so that he lips were right next to one of her ears. "I promise you Lara, I won't leave you. I've always been there for you through thick and thin and that's not about to change anytime soon if I have any say in the matter." He whispered in a soft, caring and soothing tone. While rubbing her back as she let a few more tears fall. Naruto could tell that she is reliving that first kill over and over again.

Naruto sighed "Lara, you killed that man. Yes killing is wrong but it was either you kill him or he kills you. It's a matter of life and death and it can't be avoided. We WILL run into more situations like this and I will be here for you every step of the way. Now come on let's go." Naruto told her.

They moved on through all the burning buildings and farther up the steps which lead father up the mountain. When they made it up to the top of the stairs a flaming arrow flew past them and almost killed Lara. Naruto quickly made a lance of fire appear in his hand and threw it at the Russian Soldier which impaled him though the chest. It missed his heart but the lance burned him from the inside out turning his body to ash. He didn't even get a chance to scream.

Lara took out her gun and reloaded the Pistol, and then she peaked over the crates she was hiding behind, aimed and shot another soldier in the head. "Nice shot Lara" Naruto told her "You're a natural."

Naruto and Lara quickly ran towards a door and they couldn't get through it by pulling the door so Lara took out her axe and pried the door open. They quickly went inside and closed and locked the door behind them.

One of the soldiers set fire to the doors so Naruto and Lara made a quick escape by kicking some weakened planks away. They crouched and made their way through the hole which lead to a balcony. They ran right and jumped from the broken part of the bridge and kept running determined to get as far away from the soldiers as possible.

They came around a corner and crouched in a dark shady spot as they tried to avoid a man with a flashlight Naruto dug into his pouch attached to his right leg. And took out a throwing knife, he IS known to have the best accuracy out of anybody with any type of projectile. He took it out waited for other guards to turn away, superheated the knife and then threw the knife with deadly accuracy which flew and impaled the guard in the heart. Normally it wouldn't kill right away but this knife was superheated to liquidate his insides.

They ran up to the wall and jumped up and did another jump on the wall to push themselves farther up the wall to grab the ledge and continue their trek to safety. They say a large gap in their way but Naruto noticed something "Lara those wooden beams will get us to the other side if we hang and move along them." He told her as he pointed to the beams while explaining it. Lara nodded and went first with Naruto following after her. When they got around the corner Lara lost her grip.

"AHHH!" she yelled but luckily Naruto was there to grab her and fling her upwards where to regained her grip and made it to the top and onto solid ground. Naruto soon got to the top as well and motioned for her to follow and hide behind a few boxes while Naruto once again flung a knife, this time into the back of a soldiers head. Though when the soldier fell onto the floor dead another soldier, apparently one that was talking to the now dead soldier stood up but Lara took out her bow and silently lit an arrow on fire, took air and shot the Soldier in the throat as the flaming arrow burned the insides of his neck all the way to the brain thus killing him. No screaming just gurgling sounds before he dropped, falling forwards hitting the ground and pushing the arrow the rest of the way through his neck.

They heard a voice above them "IS everything ok down there." They looked up and saw another Soldier making his way down a ladder. Naruto took a deep breath and concentrated ok the man on the latter, his eyes narrowing until the man's skin and organs suddenly combusted into a pile of ash leaving his skeleton to crash onto the unforgiving ground, as the bones turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

They started moving up the ladder when the Walkie-Talkie went off "Lara, Naruto, are you there?" Roth asked over the device.

"**Yes."** They both replied.

"I can see smoke coming from the old ruins, are you okay?" Roth asked.

Lara climbed the rope ladder with Naruto making sure she doesn't fall "Oh God, Roth we're in trouble." She told him. "They're killing people!"

"What? Who?" Roth questioned

"Men… I don't know why… we had to kill some of them. we had no choice…" Lara replied.

"That can't have been easy!" Roth said sadly

Lara let a single tear run down her beautiful blood and dirt covered face "Its fine, Naruto is helping me through it. But it's scary just how easy it was. You've got to warn the others Roth." Lara told him.

"Don't worry about them right now. You and Naruto just do whatever it takes to get to me." He told her.

Naruto spoke up "We'll try."

After the conversation with Roth was done Naruto noticed that it looked like another storm is brewing. And they had made it pretty far during the conversation.

They walked a little farther and came across an abandoned campfire that was still going so they decided to rest for a bit. All the stress was getting to them and they could use a bit of rest and a little shut eye.

A few hours later they woke up and it seemed that not much had changed and the dark storm clouds overhead seemed to be doing them a favor by providing cover in the form of darkness. After they got themselves together they headed up more stairs which were dimly lit my some lanterns.

When they came to the top the noticed the light of a flashlight and Naruto put a finger to his lips and he pulled a gun out from under his cloak… it had a silencer on It for quieter shots. He peaked out took aim and shot the man in the chest three times before he went down.

When that man went down Naruto quickly aimed his gun at the man across from the dead one and shot him in the side of the head. He walked up and took another Pistol… he always did prefer to duel wield Pistol and luckily both had silencers.

With those guys out of the way the two of them made their way up another set of stairs which happened to be lit way better than before… not exactly a good thing when you're try not to be found. They made their way up to a wooded surface which they did a double jump to get up and onto a higher elevation. And continued onwards only to find themselves back on the stairs from before then they noticed another one which lead between some steel beams and into a room which help some more treasures.

"They've got to be around here! Find them!" they heard a soldier say to his comrade on the other side of a barrio separating the rooms. Naruto took out one of his pistols and shot a hanging lantern which set fire to the barricade. Naruto then took out his other pistol and pumped the three soldiers full of lead.

He turned to Lara "How are you holding up Lara?"

Lara looked at him "fine, just fine… let's just keep moving. We have to find the others." She replied.

The two of them walked around a corner and saw two men standing with their back to them Naruto looked at his girlfriend and counted down '1, 2, 3!' and then they took out a knife each and stabbed the men in the spine right at the base of their skulls, then twisted their necks to make sure they died.

After that Shit hit the fan as six soldiers came out of nowhere. Naruto and Lara stood back to back with pistols drawn "3, 2, 1 NOW!' Naruto said as they opened fired on the Russian soldiers. They had to go through two clips just to kill them all.

With those men out of the way they made their way across several bridges "Come on Lara we have to hurry the whole structure is burning!" Naruto told her.

"I know… LOOK OUT!" she yelled as a man shuck up behind him and Naruto spun around, sucker punched him then threw him of the bridge and he fell to his death… his fiery demise. "We need to move NOW!" Lara yelled as they ran across more bridges. They eventually came to a dead end had to jump a pretty large gap… they made it across, if only by a small margin.

They found a zip line 'Lara you go first I'm right behind you." Naruto told her as they zipped down to another platform which lead down to a stone pathway that looks like it leads into a cave. Lara decided to do some exploring before heading into a cave and Naruto couldn't agree more. Who knows what treasures can be found in this ancient civilization. "Naruto! I found something!' Lara yelled. Naruto looked at a chest in front of him. He opened it and found a helmet of what he guessed once belonged to one of Queen Himiko's Stormguard.

Naruto and Lara met back up at the cave entrance and showed each other their found treasure. Lara found a green folding fan with inscriptions engraved into it.

Naruto and Lara looked around a little more and came across another chest and found a Gunbai War Fan in pretty good condition. With that they jogged into the cave-like entrance and found that it's not actually a cave. It's just a bunch of Beams and other things that fooled their minds. The path was also lit with nice looking lanterns.

Lara and Naruto squeezed in between two cliff faces and started climbing up it and when they reached the top they laid on the ground there after nearly falling to their deaths about five or six times, as well as almost being crushed by falling rocks four times.

They shot up at attention when they started hearing gunshots in the distance. And they quickly his and moved stealthily to investigate and… and kill them if necessary. They came around a corner and saw Roth with two pistols shooting some wolves.

Lara stopped in her tracks "Roth?" she asked.

"Get back!" Roth said. "Go on, get out of her! Go on!" he yelled over the noise of the gunshots.

After Roth shot the last wolf he sat on the ground in a tired state. "Roth, we're coming!" Lara yelled.

Lara ran and slid to her knees and looked at his leg "Thank God, you're alive!" she said.

"Roth held up his gun a little "That God's got nothing to do with it." He chuckled tiredly. "It's good to see you too girl, you as well my boy."

"Sorry they did a real number on your leg." Lara said as she motioned Naruto over 'Naruto can you heal his leg?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "yeah, sure…" he said as Roth noticed Naruto go through a few weird hand signs and his palms glowed green and he put them over his wound and Roth watched in amazement as his wound healed up and after a few minutes he was good as new… well except for his physical exhaustion.

"Wow, that's some magic you got there and like I said before… Naruto always seems too pull miracles out of his ass… those wolves took my food pack. The transmitter from the lifeboat was in it. We dn't get that back then we don't get off this bloody island." Roth said as his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his skull and he collapsed.

"Shit! He's out of it. He lost way too much blood before you could get a chance to heal it!" Lara said as she dragged Roth over to the camp fire he had made and checked to see if he was still among the living "Thank God he's still alive" she said and sighed in relief.

Lara looked around frantically as more wolves Howl in the distance… "I really don't like the sound of that… they always seem to howl and get ready to attack when we're at our worst… this is really getting on my nerves…" Naruto said in a slightly shaky voice. Not for fear of his life… but for Lara's, she may be a strong girl, but she still has many insecurities due to events that happened in her earlier childhood years.

Lara walked out of the camp and found the wolf tracks "Oh god, what am I doing?" she said staring up at a ledge where they came into the area "The packs up there somewhere she said as she turned her head towards her boyfriend who had put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance

"Don't worry too much; it will only bring more harm than good. I'm here for you and we need to get Roth's pack because it has items in it that he is going to need if we want him to live." Naruto said as he and Lara ran towards where the pack is while bringing their guns out and ready.

When they made it to the wolves they shot every wolf they came across and retrieved the pack and rushed back to Roth. After they patched him up some more they played the waiting game and waited for Roth to regain consciousness. It only took about an hour and a half. But still he woke up and he is alive, that is what matters.

"Roth." Lara said getting up and walking over to him.

"Hey, you got the pack. Nice work."

Naruto scooted closer to Lara to share his warmth "So I assume the plan is to take that over to that radio tower?" Lara asked Roth.

"It's our best shot at broadcasting a strong signal in every direction." Roth replied. "Look you two, we need to send out that SOS signal. And I'm not climbing anytime soon."

Lara nodded 'Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that." She admitted.

"You can do it Lara, you have Naruto with you and he's always been at your beck and call. After all you're a Croft, and he's a Namikaze." Roth told her.

"I don't think I'm that kind of Croft."

"Sure you are" Roth reassured. "You just don't know it yet…"

Lara nodded as she got some of her courage back "Well, let's hope I'm a fast learner, then."

"Just be careful Lara, you as well Naruto." Roth said as the couple got up and made their way out of the camp and on their way to the tower.

**Well what do you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody how's it going I'm here with the next chapter of this hopefully awesome Naruto/Tomb Raider Crossover. Anyway let's get on with answering some questions that you people seem to have along with answering some reviews.**

**Deus-rssengan2: there will be flashbacks throughout the story that explain past events… I just haven't gotten there yet.**

**Izana Okami: ok so yeah To YOU it may seem unbelievable that he was knocked out but he was taken by surprise AND he let his guard down as well as his mind focused on Whitman and surviving. His lapse in awareness is what caused him to be knocked out.**

**Ultima-Owner: So was I, my friend, so was I**

**Ok disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto or Tomb Raider!**

Naruto looked at their surrounding and saw a bit of rock that seemed to be able to hold them when climbing… if Lara used the Metal axe that Roth gave her and if he made a makeshift metal axe then he would be able to do that as well. The only question is if he can concentrate well enough to make one made out of metal pop out from the ground… _"Well, I might as well give it a try."_ He thought and tried to concentrate and it took him a good fifteen minutes to get a feel for the gathering rocks and superheating them in the ground to make the axe, and then use earth manipulation to push the axe up.

When he got the axe he noticed Lara waiting with an expression which was a combination of awe and annoyance. They had to climb the various cliffs and jump over rivers and cross a waterfall three times until they came across a zip line. They held their axe in a makeshift handle to zip down the cable.

When they finished their thrilling zip over the gap which had about a hundred yard down to the bottom for them to meet a rocky death, they heard a guy yell out 'It's them, Kill them! Don't let them escape!"

One of the guys quickly threw a Molotov cocktail at them which left Naruto wide eyed for a moment. He quickly pulled out a gun and shot it mid air resulting in an explosion. The guy got another one ready and just as he was about to throw it the explosive exploded in his face due to an arrow piercing it. One more guy came around the corner and Naruto quickly shot him in the skull to stop him from noticing them.

Naruto and Lara ran around a corner and shimmied their way between some rocks to get to the other side where they crossed a makeshift bridge made out of metal slabs and sat down at a campfire to regain some energy for a bit. They decided not to sleep because the area they're in is not exactly a safe place to get some shut eye.

After they rested up they continued onwards while along the way Lara found some more arrows just lying around just waiting to be picked up and used. They rounded a corner and saw a bunch of men around a camp fire. Lara whispered to Naruto "I'll take care of this one, ok?" Naruto nodded and followed her silently as she dispatched each and every man while needing only one to two arrows per soldier.

They walked into a building that was just ahead of them, walked in and noticed a guy welding something. Naruto took out a knife and jammed it into the back of his skull and whipped the blood off of the knife on the man's shirt.

They ascended up the stairs and saw a box that they hoped has another treasure inside it, but before they could walk over to it a guard walked into the room and acting quickly a glowing chain came flying out of Naruto wrist and wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of his while crushing bones, one of which stabbing itself into the man's heart.

when the coast was clear Lara walked up to the chest and opened it to see what is inside. What they found is a bronze Chinese coin that must have found its way into Japanese circulation sometime in the mid 19th century.

With that they walked out onto the balcony which had two guards in the distance. Naruto readied one of his guns while Lara readied her bow. Naruto whispered "3, 2, 1, now" and they let their projectiles fly and kill their intended target.

With that they ran around the corner to where the men used to be standing, but are now swimming in a pool of their own blood, only to meet another gap where some of the metal platform had fallen thus… jumping is required. "this jumping Gaps is getting old reeeeaaaal quick. "Naruto stated with Lara nodded with a scowl on her face. She you bet a good sum of money that if Naruto didn't heal her injuries, she would be running on a lot lower energy and she would be infected to a large degree.

They ran up the stairs which looked like they could give way at any moment but held strong. They once again zipped across a large gap down to a platform on a zip line. As soon as they landed on the platform it caved and fell along with Naruto and Lara into ice cold water which, if it wasn't there to help cushion the fall it could have broken their legs.

"Ah… It's freezing" Lara complained while shivering. Naruto nodded also quite cold from it, he once again made the water part away from them and lit his body on fire (the way Natsu does form the anime Fairy Tail) to dry their clothes. They soon arrived at a set of steps and started to slowly climb them and right as they got to a corner they heard two soldiers conversing. While they listened Lara cut off the flow of gas that was in their way and went through the hole in the wall with Naruto right behind her. They froze when they heard the soldiers talking about Mathias and a ritual and listened in to try and find out more. But after a few minutes it was clear that no more conversation would be started up.

They walked around a corner with Lara drawing her bow and notching an arrow and let it fly into a fuel barrel making it explode with the two soldiers getting caught in the blast. Walking up the stairs and around a corner they found a man rushing them with an axe only for Naruto to through a knife at his head which, with the force along the speed that the man was running at, went right into his forehead and out the back imbedding itself into the side another soldier's head who had just walked around the corner.

They climbed up onto a couple metal crates and made their way through a broken window and found a rather interesting room with crates that had writing on them. One of the crates had the words "No one leaves". While Naruto was readying the crates Lara took out her pistol and shot the glass on a window right near the ceiling which caught his attention. They hopped onto a crate and made a jump for the window as a way out of the room.

Lara turned a valve on a pipe which caused a flammable gas to fill the room Naruto coughed "Lara, what the hell!?" he asked as he made a jump back through the window they broke with Lara following as soon as a man ran into a room yelling "Ha, I'm gonna love watching you die in there!"

Naruto smiled at the man through the other side and picked up a lantern with a flame inside and through it through the window which caused an explosion resulting in the asshole to go out in a blaze of death.

They ran through the now opened pathway and saw the guard to be still alive leaning against the wall coughing "please… end it now…" Naruto took his hands and it sparked with electricity and put his hand on the man's head which fried his brain.

They ran into a another room "Light her up!" one man said as they flashed a light on the two which temporarily blinded them. Naruto and Lars brought their guns out, Naruto using duel Pistols and Lara using a world war II sub machinegun that the one soldier that wanted to enjoy killed them had.

Then the bloodbath began, both sides shooting bullet after bullet with Lara not getting hit, but Naruto getting shot in his right leg three times and in his right arm once. He kept going shooting to make sure they all died . once more soldier came around the corner only to get a bullet to the face. "Face… meet bullet, bullet… meet face…" Naruto said as he cleaned a pair of pliers and used them to extract the pullets from his body with Lara's help. He healed his wounds and was helped to his feet by Lara.

They walked around and heard some chatter before they ended the soldiers' lives. "Father Mathias will set us free? From what… this island?" Lara muttered.

Naruto scowled "when we first met him something seemed off… now I can guess that he kidnapped Sam before the other could get to us. And now he wants to use her for some Ritual… the question is what kind of ritual and what will happen to Sam when it gets completed." He said Lara raising an eyebrow but understanding nonetheless. They rounded a corner and come guy came down through a vent and once again a man with an axe ran them only for hum to get pumped full of lead from a sub machine gun in the hands of one Lara Croft. She ran up to a door that was stuck and took out the axe and pried the door open.

On the other side of the door is what they have been searching for… the control room. Lara walked up to the controls and pulled a lever, but it broke off. She sighed and brought out her radio. "Alex, are you there?" she called out.

"Yeah." He replied over the radio.

"The counsels a wreck." Lara told him.

"Damn it!" he said angrily. 'Well, unless you see a radio shack around, you're going to have to patch it up manually through the maintenance panel." Re said once he calmed down a little

Lara took a deep breath "Ok, that sounds simple enough."

"Yeah, well uh… you're going to have to find it first. On those old towers they installed the panels high up. I mean, way high up. Hey is Naruto with you?" he told her/asked.

"Yeah, he's here." She said.

"Naruto, I know you have the most endurance out of all of us so you will have a better chance at getting up their than Lara… no offence Lara"

"None Taken."

"All right Naruto you better get going. The sooner we get that SOS out, the better."

Naruto nodded his head then walked over to a hole in one of the walls and found a bunch of steaming hot pipes which every once in a while would send a burst of steam his way. He eventually made it to a grate and busted it open. Naruto got out o the steam room and found the tower to be quite a bit away so he traveled back and told Lara that he would have to travel pretty far to the Tower and he would feel better if she came along since you never know what could go wrong and it would be safer at this point to stay as close together on this island as possible. And so they made their way outside and across a beam onto for Lara to get caught by a black man screaming bloody murder at her while trying to through her off the bridge only for her to kick him several time while holding onto a jeep from world war II. How it got up here Naruto would never know, nor did he really want to know. She kicked him off the bridge where he them broke his back on a rock and plummeted to his death… if that rock didn't already kill him with whiplash on his neck and brake it.

Naruto rounded a corner and quickly got to cover as a gunshot went off. He quickly put his hand on the ground and all you could hear is the screams of dying men as their bodies were impaled by spikes of earth.

All the men on the ground may be dead but peaking around a broken brick wall along with a bullet being shot from a rooftop is all the evidence he and Lara need to figure out that there are Soldiers on the roof. Naruto and Lara took a few deep breaths looked at each other and nodded. They ran out from behind their cover and started shooting the enemies who went down like fly's getting their wings cut off and getting stomped on.

They ran around another wall only to find flaming arrows being shot at them. Naruto shot a blast of electricity that traveled across a nearby beam and the lightning traveled throught out the metal stricter and zapped the soldiers into the land of the dead.

Lara jumped up onto a higher platform and started shooting enemies while Naruto hid behind cover making more knives out of metal. When he got them ready he joined Lara in the one sided fire fight.

We moved towards a door which opened to revile two goons and a big guy in metal armor. Naruto laughed and shot a bolt of lightning at him while Lara took the other two guys down and they rushed the building.

As soon as they god in the door a guard came out which Naruto stabbed as he passed him. They then proceeded to make their way up some stairs and pried open a door only to find a guy Lara had killed and a box which they opened and found more treasure. This time the treasure happened to be a Japanese Dogtags what Soldiers would wear. They looked to be from World War II!

They made their way to the top of the building and climbed UP the zip line and onto a tower… the Tower they needed to get to that is.

They made their way to the ladder and checked to make sure it is steady enough for one of them to climb. Lara volunteered to do it she got most of the way up when part of the ladder that she already passed collapsed and fell into the canyon below.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he saw Lara get WICKED high up on the tower and reach the control panel and get to work on. She got a signal and sent the distress call which was answered and Lara yelled For Naruto to try and get up there with her as they would need to go zip lining again.

Naruto did his best to hurry his way up there and as soon as he got up Lara zipped away with Narato following after her.

"Ok Naruto we need to send a signal… we need fuel, fire and flames." She told her boyfriend as they ran down a narrow path which apparently lead to a few buildings which had a bunch of fuel tanks… just what they needed.

Lara went into a building, but before that she turned a valve which poured out fuel. When she came back out she had a stick with a good flame on it. "Alright Lara Let's light her up!" Naruto said with a smile… he always did like explosions.

As soon as the fuel tanks exploded the plane that came to help arrived… but was shot down by a bolt of lightning from the storm clouds. "RUN TAKE OVER!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his girlfriends and booked it to a safer place than right next to a bunch of fuel tanks.

They soon figured out that the plane would hit them anyway so they did the next thing that came to mind… jump off the edge of the cliff and slide down the mountain…. With the planes flaming engine following them.

The engine exploded and sent Naruto and Lara flying into the air doing flips and landing back onto the slope and continued sliding with style, aka doing summersaults until straitening themselves and beginning to dodge debris. Until they made it to a metal platform and almost fell into an abyss. They climbed back up onto the platform but quickly jumped onto another one close by as the rest of the plane came crashing down mere seconds after they made that jump.

They looked up when they heard yelling. "It's the pilot. We have to get to him." Lara said she and Naruto ran and jumped off the platform, swung on a hanging cloth onto another platform which started to fall. They then jumped and climbed to the top of that platform and jump again onto the roof of what seemed to be a hut build into the side of the mountain. In the end they ended up Parkoring off of the falling homes until they got to a safer home with a guy with a shield shooting wolves or at least it was one wolf and apparently the pilot who happened to get stabbed by the guy with the shield. Naruto quickly shot the man in the back five times the walked up and said "Scum…" and shot him in the head to finish him off.

They then ran father and jumped onto nice steady land where they found a campfire and rested for a little bit and tried to figure out what is going on since a storm suddenly appearing out of nowhere when the skies are clear and striking down the plane then going back to clear. It just isn't rational… something is happening and they intend it figure out what it is.

They started moving onwards again and got message from Roth "Lara, Naruto, what happened?" he asked.

"This storm… it just came out of nowhere. These clouds they surrounded the plane! Then we heard a voice in the wind. It said 'no one leaves' it was freaky that just ISN'T natural… do you… do you think it's possible that Himiko's spirit is stuck on this island and is causing all of this?" Lara asked.

"I'm not sure but it's the only lead we have right now so please look into it. Now Lara, listen. I saw the crash from here so you must be close to my position. You two just get back here safe!" Roth pleaded.

"**Alright!"** they replied.

As they entered a dark tunnel and pushed on toward the other side. When they mad it outside she finished her thoughts with Roth "On our way." They came out of the tunnel and onto steady stone steps which hopefully leads somewhere safe. Lara started walking forwards and got caught in a trap which consisted of a rope that flipped her upside down and had her hanging in a tree by her foot. Naruto jumped out and blasted them with gunfire until it was safe. He then pulled out a knife and with deadly accuracy threw it which cut the rope around her ankle so that the rope doesn't become a problem later on.

They walked around and found a good amount of wrapped up rope which they decided to take with them. As they say "never know when this might come in handy."

Lara used the newly acquired rope and tied it to an arrow and shot in a direction which helped her and Naruto get across a stream that happened to be too far away to jump. After a bit of walking Lara used a rope arrow to get an anchor on a beam and tied her end of the rope to a post and they crawled up the rope and onto hopefully steady land.

Lara pried open a wooden door which lead into a long tunnel which soon ended up with her and Naruto sliding down the tunnel into more land and thankfully not off of the cliff. When they got up they saw Roth up and about with a crutch. "I'm really glad you moved." She said walking up to him while Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. "You and me both, girl. Naruto you really are a great boy." Roth replied.

"One moment they were fine… the next… there was this storm. It came out of nowhere…" Lara started.

"It's not your fault Lara, and it's not Naruto's either. There is something going on here and we NEED to figure out what it is!" Roth told them.

"I called them here Roth" Lara said

"Hey, we'll find another way."

Naruto heard the radio go off "Mayday, mayday, this is co-pilot Jessop of Aircraft N177A."

"Another Pilot!" Naruto said.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?" Lara asked

"I got badly hurt when I landed and need urgent aid! Is anyone there?" the pilot said.

Lara asked into the Radio "Captain Jessop, do you read?"

"I've deployed a smoke signal, please respond!" Jessop said not hearing Lara.

"Damn it, he can't hear me!" we have t get to him!" Lara said

"No." Roth told her.

"His signal is just over there." Lara insisted.

"We've got our own people to worry about." Roth told her. 'We'll need to regroup as soon as we find Sam!"

"We just can't leave him out there alone! We need to get to him!" Lara told him.

Roth grabbed her arm "Sometimes, you've got to make sacrifices Lara. You can't save everyone." Roth told her seriously.

"I know about sacrifices!" Lara said stubbornly.

"No." Roth said again. "You know about loss. Sacrifice is a choice you make. Loss, is a choice made for you."

"I can't choose to let him die Roth." Lara said raising her voice a little.

She walked away with Naruto staying behind for a few seconds "I'll take care of her Roth, ou don't need to worry. I'll make sure she stays as safe as possible." He said with Roth nodding

"Thank you, for everything, Naruto." He replied.

**Alright I'ma end it here and next time we save the pilot and move onwards.**


End file.
